Ebony's Gothic Wardrobe
In My Immortal, Ebony (and other characters) wear a large variety of clothing considered "gothic" as defined by Tara Gilesbie. These garments consist of mostly black and leather items, or black baggy t-shirts for boys. Sometimes, characters will have changed outfits even when there is no opportunity for them to have done so, or in specifically Ebony's case, her outfits change when she travels between the past and present. Most of her wardrobe seems to have come from Hot Topic, but several items of clothing came from Tom Rid's store. Ebony's Clothes Gothic Clothing Items #Black corset with matching lace #Black leather mini-skirt #Pink fishnets #Black combat boots #Giant MCR T-shirt (For pajamas) #Black leather dress #Pentagram necklace #Combat boots (may be the same as 4) #Black fishnets #Four pairs of earrings #Black lace-up boots with high heels #Red ripped fishnets #Black leather minidress with 'corset stuff' #Matching fishnets on arms #GC concert tee (never worn, but she and Draco both have one) #Low-cut black floor length dress with red lace #Black high heels #Black miniskirt, ripped around the end #Matching top with red skulls #Two - six pairs of skull earrings #Two crosses for her ears #Black leather top that shows her boobs #Tiny matching miniskirt with 'Simple Plan' on the butt #Black low-cut dress with lace all over it #Black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends #Black towel with picture of Marilyn Manson on it #Black leather minidress that is all ripped on the ends with lace on it, and corset stuff on the front #Black fishnets (same as 9?) #Black high heels with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them #Short ripped black leather dress that says 'anarchy' on the front in blood red letters, all ripped with a spiky belt #Ripped black fishnets (9 or 27? Both?) #Boots that say 'Joel' on them in blood red letters #Black leather minidress #Black leather platinum boots #Red ripped fishnets #Long black dress with lots of red 'tulle' coming out. It is very low-cut with a huge slit #Black really low-cut leather dress that is all ripped and in stripes, exposing the navel #Skull belly ring with black and red diamonds in it #Black leather low cut top with chains all over it #Black leather mini #Black high heeled boots #Cross belly ring/thing #Black leather mini #Black corset with purple lace stuff all over it #Black gothic combat boots. #Black leather lacey pajamas #Black corset 'bar' (bra?) with purple stuff on it #Fishnet stockings (unknown color) #Black leather thong #Sexy tight 'low-smut' black leather dress, with red corset stuff and a silt up the leg #Black fishnets #Black pointy boots #Black leather outfit like 'Suelene' wears in Undreworld #Black platform high heels #Black tight sexy dress, ripped at the end, with red corset stuff up the front and the black. It came up to Ebony's knees, and has a slit 'lik in Mr. and Mr. Simth. #Ripped black fishnets #Black 'stilton' (Stiletto?) boots, or 'bo-ots' #Gothic black leather miniskirt that said '666' on the back #Black stilton boots (Not the same as 56, as these are from Tom Rid) #Blood red fishnets #Black corset #Black leather nightgun (nightgown?) #Black leather bra trimmed with black lace #Matching thong that said 'goffik gurl' on the butt #Sexy fishnets that hooked onto the thong #Black fishnet top #Black MCR T-shirt #Black leather mini with black lace #'Congress' shoes #Black plaid miniskirt #Hot pink fishnets #Sexy black MCR corset #Black stiletto boots with pent pentagrams on them #'Blake Satanist sins' for earrings Prep Hell Outfit #Bright pink polo with a seagull on the right or left, that can multiply if taken off #Denim miniskirt with a 'destroyed' look on it #Leggings with a little moose at the bottom #Pretty bag with an eagle on it that said 'live your life' #Aerie bra from American Eagle Makeup #Black lipstick #White foundation (although later abandoned as 'I was pale anyway') #Black eyeliner #Red eye shadow #Black nail polish #Red nail polish + 'satanist sings' (to prove she's not a Maru Sue) #Blood-red lipstick #Black lip gloss #Black eye shadow #Red crosses (to go on black nail polish) Category:Fun Stuff Category:My Immortal